Uco cemburu
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Uco itu keras kepala dan gengsian. Makanya ketika ia melihat Rama dengan wanita, ia mengumpat dengan sangat keras. Ini cerita tentang Raco yang mungkin akan ngaco.


Uco Cemburu

Ini tentang Raco (Rama & Uco)

Cerita ini agak ngaco, jadi kalau merasa di pertengahan cerita udah ngerasa aneh silahkan kembali karena gue gak tanggung jawab setelahnya.

.

.

Ed Sheeran – Shape of you

.

.

* * *

"BANGSAT!" Umpatan keras terlontar dari mulut Uco. Diikuti dengan sumpah serapah yang membuat orang urung untuk melewatinya.

"APA LO LIAT-LIAT!" Uco kembali mengeluarkan kekesalannya pada orang yang meliriknya takut-takut.

Pemandangan yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri adalah penyebab Uco mengeluarkan semua umpatan maupun sumpah serapah mengerikan. Tidak hanya itu, pemandangan itu telah membuat kedua matanya iritasi, dan emosi yang terbakar hebat di dalam dirinya.

Dari tempatnya berdiri, Uco melihat dengan kesal seorang wanita sedang menggoda Rama dengan gerakan-gerakan genitnya. Menyesal sudah Uco memutuskan keluar dari ruang karaoke. Niatnya yang ingin mencari Rama berujung dengan dirinya yang melihat pemandangan yang menjengkelkan hatinya.

Uco melihat wanita itu sengaja mendekati Rama dengan memperlihatkan sebagian kedua payudarannya yang tersembunyi dibalik pakaiannya yang tipis nan menerawang. Wanita itu menyodongkan sedikit badannya, menyentuh pinggir jaket Rama dan menariknya agar mendekat padanya. Rama mencoba menjauh dan melepaskannya tangan wanita itu.

Pemandangan itu yang membuat Uco kesal setengah mati. Di dalam pikirannya ia sedang memikirkan cara untuk melepaskan Rama dari genggaman godaan wanita yang menyesatkan. Satu jambakan mungkin akan membuat wanita itu menjauh dari Rama. Tetapi ia punya cara yang lebih halus tanpa harus mengotori tangannya.

Uco tidak terima yang sudah menjadi miliknya di sentuh orang lain. Alasan Uco menganggap Rama sebagai miliknya karena orang itu selalu ada untuknya, menemani dalam keadaan suka maupun duka. Sehingga melihat Uco bersama dengan seorang wanita membuat dirinya kesal. ia tidak ingin Rama berpaling darinya. Biarkan ia menjadi orang egois, asalkan Rama tetap bersama dengannya dan hanya menatap dirinya seorang.

Uco siap menjalankan aksinya. Uco mendekati mereka, dan menyapa Rama dengan santai—menyembunyikan amarahnya dan pura-pura tersenyum pada wanita itu. Sempat pula, Uco menyapa wanita itu dan memberikan senyuman palsunya, dan pura-pura tertarik.

"Ram," Uco merangkul bahu Rama, dan mencengkramnya erat-erat.

"Ya," Rama membalasnya dengan tenang.

Rama menyadari bahaya sedang mengintainya. Ia tahu kalau Uco dalam emosi yang tak stabil, dan senyuman yang diberikan pada wanita itu membuktikan akan terjadi sesuatu setelah ini.

Lima menit belum terjadi apa-apa, Uco masih berbicara dengan wanita itu walaupun pandangan lawan bicaranya sesekali melirik ke arah Rama. Sepertinya wanita itu lebih tertarik pada Rama daripada Uco.

 _Ini waktu yang tepat untuk melakukannya_. Pikiran Uco berbicara dengan dirinya. Rencananya segera ia jalankan.

Dugaan Rama tidak meleset setelah Uco berbincang basa-basi pada wanita itu, Uco melakukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan dirinya. Rama berusaha menghindar tetapi terlambat. Uco sudah menggurungnya. Dengan cepat Uco meraih pinggang Rama dan menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan.

Wanita yang berada dihadapan mereka menatap dengan kebingungan karena Uco yang menggodanya malah bermesraan pada Rama—pria yang ia goda tadi. Ia tidak mengerti dan tidak ingin pergi dari sana, karena ia membutuhkan penjelasan.

Kebingungan wanita itu tidak Uco pedulikan. Ia lebih peduli dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan bersama dengan Rama. Ia melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Rama, menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut.

Sedetik pun Uco tidak mengalihkan pandangannya pada Rama. Ia tatap Rama sebentar kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan. Uco mengeleminasi jarak agar ia bisa melakukan sesuatu pada bibir merah Rama yang tak pernah menghisap gulungan tembakau itu.

Di lain sisi, Rama dapat merasakan embusan napas Uco yang menerpa wajahnya. Uco menyentuh dagu Rama dan tanpa aba-aba, dalam hitungan detik Uco menawan bibir Rama dengan sebuah ciuman. Awalnya hanya menempel, tetapi ketika bibir Uco mulai memperlihatkan keahliannya, bibir Rama berada dalam status bahaya. Layaknya getaran gempa yang mengetarkan bangunan.

Dilumatnya bibir Rama sekaligus memberikan pelajaran pada wanita yang kini sudah mengumpat dan pergi dari hadapan mereka. Rencana Uco sukses besar. Wanita itu dipastikan tidak akan menggoda Rama walaupun mereka dipertemukan kembali.

Uco puas. Wanita itu mendapat pelajarannya sendiri.

"HOMO SIALAN!" Kaget dengan perilaku kedua pria dihadapannya, wanita itu mengumpat keras dan pergi dengan kesal. Dan terus mengumpat hingga menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

Kepergian wanita itu tidak membuat Uco melepaskan tautan bibirnya. Bahkan Rama mulai mengikuti permainan Uco. Kini Rama yang mendominasi ciuman mereka. Ia mulai memasukkan lidahnya saat Uco lengah, lalu bermain di dalam sana.

Ada sesuatu di dalam diri mereka yang terbakar. Gairah akan kenikmatan menguasai mereka. Sesekali-kali mereka memiringkan kepala, mencari posisi yang nyaman.

Perbuatan Uco yang mendadak ini membuat Rama tak habis pikir, dan tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Uco. Rama hanya sedang berbicara dengan seorang wanita, dan tiba-tiba Uco datang dan melakukan sesuatu dihadapan lawan bicaranya. Tetapi Rama segera menyadari satu hal.

Uco cemburu.

Cemburu yang tidak akan Uco ungkapkan dalam kata-kata walaupun ia dipaksa.

Rama melepaskan tautan mereka, dan tersenyum—mengecup sekilas bibir Uco sebelum ia mendorong Uco ke tembok yang berada di belakangnya. Mereka kembali berciuman walaupun mereka berada di lorong karaoke.

Rama menahan kepala Uco dengan telapak tangannya. Mereka terus bermain hingga Uco mencengkeram rambut Rama agar memberikannya kelonggaran. Sepertinya ia membutuhkan udara. Rama mengerti.

Ketika mereka tidak berciuman, Rama tidak berhenti sampai di situ. Rama mengecup pipi Uco lembut, dan terus turun ke leher. Dikecupi leher mulus itu dengan seduktif dan lembut.

Kecupan ringan itu berhenti ketika Uco mendesah pelan. Rama menatap Uco yang setengah terpejam, lalu mengecup dahi Uco. Rama menghentikan sentuhannya, dan tidak ingin melanjutkannya. Rama tidak ingin melakukannya di lorong seperti ini, dengan cahaya yang remang-remang. Setidaknya kalau mereka ingin melanjutkan ke tahap selanjutnya, mereka harus mencari tempat yang nyaman bagi mereka berdua. Dan Rama ingin membuat Uco mengaku bahwa pria itu cemburu pada wanita yang sedang mengobrol dengannya tadi.

Uco yang menyadari bahwa Rama tidak menyentuhnya lagi, tersadar dan menatap Rama. Terlihat dari kedua matanya yang protes dengan Rama yang menghentikan sentuhannya.

"Ram, Lo—" Uco tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena terputus oleh ucapan Rama.

"Gue berhenti karena gue pengen tau kenapa lo tiba-tiba kayak gitu." Penjelasan yang sebenarnya Rama sudah tahu penyebabnya, ia minta Uco untuk menjelaskannya. Dan itu mustahil untuk melakukannya.

Rama pura-pura tidak mengetahui. Ekspresi wajah Rama yang butuh penjelasan membuat Uco mendadak gelisah.

"Gue gak ngerti maksud lo." Uco masih enggan untuk menjelaskan penyebabnya. Ia malu untuk mengatakannya.

"Jangan pikir gue bego, Co. Gue lagi ngobrol dan tiba-tiba lo ngelakuin seseuatu yang bikin batang gue ngeras." Sarat dalam ucapan Rama yang menyalahkan Uco. "Jadi gue butuh penjelasan, bukan yang lain."

Uco sekilas melirik ke arah celana Rama. Dan memang sepertinya yang dikatakan Rama benar adanya.

"Gue butuh penjelasan, dan lo gak bisa ngejelasin." Nada ucapan Rama naik satu tingkat.

Rama menunjukkan rasa kesalnya karena Uco tidak juga menjelaskan padanya. Ia harus berakting kesal dan marah agar Uco mengakuinya. Dan sepertinya sedikit berhasil.

"Kalau lo gak mau ngejelasin, lebih baik gue pergi dari sini. Biar gue ngetuntasin kerjaan lo ini."

Rama mengambil langkah untuk pergi dari sana. Ia berjalan pelan-pelan, tetapi tidak menoleh pada Uco.

Kepergian Rama yang tak terduga membuat Uco gelisah. Ketika Rama agak menjauh darinya. Uco berteriak dengan sangat keras yang kemungkinan bisa di dengar sampai dalam ruangan karaoke.

"GUE CEMBURU!" Teriak Uco dengan semburat merah yang mendadak muncul dari kedua pipi Uco.

Rama diam di tempatnya, dan menoleh ke arah Uco. Ia kembali berjalan ke arah Uco. Rama hanya diam, tidak berkata sedikitpun. Kemudian iamemegang kepala pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, dan mengacak rambutnya.

"Jadi lo cemburu ama wanita tadi?" tanya Rama dengan tenang. Ia berusaha untuk tidak menggoda Uco.

Uco mengangguk pelan. Ia tidak sanggup melihat wajah Rama. Ia terlalu malu dengan dirinya sendiri. Rasanya ia ingin menengelamkan dirinya ke laut.

Rama tidak sanggup menahannya, dan ia tertawa.

Wajah Uco semakin memerah. Dengan berani ia menatap Rama, dan tinju pelan menyentuh dada Rama.

"Sialan Lo!" Umpatan Uco terdengar pelan. " _Kok_ lo ketawa." Uco menunjukkan ekspresi sebalnya pada Rama.

Uco keras kepala, dan penuh gengsi. Ini menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi Rama yang bisa mendengar kata sakti itu dari Uco.

"Gue gak nyangka lo bisa cemburu. Gue kira lo cuma bisa ngomel-ngomel doang." Goda Rama, mencubit pipi Uco pelan.

"Sialan ah lo. Kalau gini mending gue gak bilang."

"Gue senang kok dengernya. Jarang-jarang lo kayak tadi."

Wajah Uco kembali memerah. Rama benar tentangnya. Ia jarang menunjukkan emosinya. Dan ketika ia cemburu dengan wanita yang menggoda Rama tadi. Ia membenci perasaan ini. Tetapi entah bagaimana caranya, Rama selalu berhasil membuat perasaan menjengkalkan ini muncul.

"Udah ah, gue mau pergi dari sini. Dari tadi lo ngejek gue mulu." Uco cemberut.

Rama mencegah kepergian Uco dengan memegang lengannya. Ia tarik Uco dalam dekapannya dan memberikannya satu kecupan singkat.

"Lo gak boleh kemana-mana. Lo harus ikut gue."

Rama masih memegang tangan Uco, dan membawanya pergi bersamanya.

"Ha? Mau kemana?" Tanya Uco bingung.

"Menuntaskan apa yang harus dituntaskan." Rama menoleh ke arah Uco dan tersenyum lebar.

Wajah Uco sangat merah, menahan rasa malunya. Ia tahu maksud dari perkataan Rama.

Tidak ada yang akan menyangka anak dari penjahat kelas kakap bertekuk lutut pada bawahannya yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu. Beruntung malam ini tidak ada lawan yang mencari masalah dengannya karena kalau ada, Uco tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuhnya agar tidak menceritakan bahwa Uco—anak Bangun bisa merasa malu pada seorang pria.

THE END

* * *

[Jakarta, 25/02/17, 0:49]

Coretan singkat :

Cerita ini bener-bener melenceng dari yang gue pikirkan hahaha


End file.
